One Night Stand
by GalletitasConMarshmellows
Summary: Allegretto esta aburrido hasta que un chico misterioso se le acerca, podra este obtener lo que buscaba por tanto tiempo? T por razones (obvio) Oneshot


Hola mi nombre es Marshmellow y esto Jackass XDD. Primer fanfic en español yayyyyy. Sufrimiento bilingüe XD. Nose quiero mas fanfics Waltz/Allegretto. Estoy harta de no Waltz/Allegretto y por eso hago este fanfic. (no) A y otra cosa, todos estan vivos so que todo es posible. Lesss gouuuu nauuu XD

Mis ojos aburridos miraban la pista de baile mientras mis amigos disfrutaban de la fiesta

Polka bailaba con un adolescente en hormonas mientras Viola, claramente borracha, le besaba el cuello

Aparte la vista de la asquerosa escena y tome un largo sorbo de vino

Escuche unas risas y me percate que Jazz estaba perreando con una chica muy parecida a Claves, no parece que haya superado su separación aún

Solo me quería ir de este descarado intento de una fiesta, hasta Frederic, que tocaba el piano con el del monóculo, Fugue creo, se veía bastante emocionado

-¿Por qué esa cara?-La voz, claramente masculina, me preguntó

Estaba a punto de mandarlo al carajo, pero cuando me giré, caí en un trance

Sus ojos violetas y llenos de energía hacían contraste con su pálido rostro

Y sus labios, Dios sus labios, eran tan rosados y gruesos, no podía evitar pensar en como se sentirĺan contra los mios

Me quede mirándole, atontado, su rostro mostro confusión por unos segundos, pero luego se transformó en una sonrisa satisfecha

-Sabes, mirar fijamente a una persona es de mala educaciόn-dijo con un tono travieso

-No si la otra persona está de acuerdo-le dije coquetamente

Rió a carcajadas mostrando su hermosa sonrisa

-Tienes una hermosa sonrisa-le dije abruptamente

Otra sonrisa satisfecha-Oh para no me hagas sonrojar-dijo bromeando-¿Te gustan mis labios?-Se acercó tentativamente-Te sorprendería saber todo lo que pueden hacer-Me lanzό un guiño

Estaba muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración caliente en mis labios

-Estas borracho-le dije bromeando-Sabes, me gustan los chicos malos como tú-

-Eres muy suelto-rió mientras me tomaba de la mano-no te importa que gaste toda tu energίa ahora ¿Verdad?-dijo mientras me llevaba a la pista riendo

-lo que quieras princesa-le dije de broma mientras le agarraba la cadera

Rio de nuevo y me agarró del cuello de la camisa mientras tiraba de mi corbata

Bailamos por un largo rato, los minutos con el parecían horas

En esos momentos no importaba nada, eramos solo él y yo

El vino se me subίa a la cabeza y el reίa cada vez que tropezábamos con álguien

Por un momento paramos las risas y nos miramos muy apasionadamente

Se veía tan lindo bajo los efectos del alcohol, sus mejillas coloradas y su revuelto cabello dorado me volvían loco

Se acercó a mis labios, no pude aguantar mas y me abalancé a su boca febrilmente

Respondió al beso muy apasionadamente y adentró su lengua en mi boca

Solté un gemido mientras su lengua exploraba mi boca

Si antes de llegar a la fiesta me hubieran dicho que me besaría apasionadamente con un tipo que nisiquiera conozco, los hubiera mandado al carajo

Pero ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es en esos labios gruesos

-Oye-me dijo entre jadeos-Que te parece si vamos a un lugar un poco mas privado-dijo con una sonrisita

Lo tomé de la mano y lo lleve rápidamente a los baños

Rió todo el camino mientras me agarraba de la cintura con mi corbata

Llegamos a los baños y le tire al primer cuarto de baño que encontré

Ataque sus labios de nuevo mientras le desabotonaba la camisa

Cortó el beso y me tiró del pelo para tener más acceso a mi cuello

Me dejo varias marces mientras yo gemía como actriz porno

-O-oye-le dije entre gemidos-Como aa~ te l-lamas-

Levantó la cabeza-Waltz-dijo

Mis ojos se agrandaron como platos en ese momento y me hizo una mirada juguetona-Conde Waltz-

Me quedé boquiabierto en ese instante

-Que, ¿Sorprendido?-dijo entre risas

Asentí-Así que me estoy cogiendo al conde de Forte en un baño-le solté una sonrisita

Asintiό-así que aprovechame-otra sonrisita

-Con gusto-le dije mientras le mordía el labio inferior

El rĺo a carcajadas

Tal vez venir a esta fiesta no era tan malo después de todo


End file.
